


Tina and the Tommo

by bolles88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, beard, larry - Freeform, this sucks i know okay whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolles88/pseuds/bolles88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You actually think I want to be here?" </p>
<p>That one short story where Eleanor is shitty about being a beard and Louis and Harry might like her (well only a little bit she still is just their beard.), well maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tina and the Tommo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a day #whoops I just really wanted to get it out on paper (on type?) before I forgot... So if it sucks just pretend it doesn't.

~~~

"It's ok babe, it's ok," I mumbled into Louis's collarbone as we sat hand in hand, inside of Modest's newest office. "We can do this, I promise." 

"N-no we can't! She's going to ruin everything!" 

"Louis, I recommend you keep your mouth closed when they bring Christina in." Sarah said, snapping at us. 

Instead of answering Louis hiccuped. He did that when he got nervous. 

With slow back rubs I finally managed to calm him down. 

"Sarah? Louis? Harold?" 

I cringed at the deep voice that spoke from behind us. 

Slowly turning around, we were met with a sturdy, tall man. His hair, graying at the sides, and his brown eyes matched the girl's beside him. 

"Hello boys, I am, well I'm Christina's father, that's all you need to know."

"Christina?" Louis said nervously. 

"Yes, that's her," the man said jerking his thumb at the girl next to him. "She's going to be your new girlfriend Louis." 

Christina wasn't ugly, her hair was pulled up and she looked tired and bored. She tugged on her hoodie strings as her father talked. Her slender legs were shown off, she was sporting black leggings. 

"No! No she is not! She is going to be our beard!" Louis yelled back, shaking. 

"Louis calm down, it's ok baby," I whispered rubbing circles into his palm. "It's ok."

"Well, Sarah and I are going to leave now. Christina, I will be back at 2 to pick you up." 

Sarah just nodded and they left. 

I studied the girl in the corner. 

"So, Christina? Excited?"

"For what." She hissed at me. 

"For being our beard. Our cover up." 

"Fuck you, Harry. It's not like I want to be here. God."

"Wait- wait, you don't?" 

"Of course I want to be here! Doesn't everyone just love being dragged away from their life to fake date a gay guy?" She shook her head sadly. "God no. I had a best friend, a life you know, a really great one, super funny. I couldn't even tell my friends why I was leaving."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, uh, Christina." I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"Call me Eleanor."

"What? That has nothing to do with Christina, what an awful nickname." Lou said coldly. 

Christina looked a bit taken back, surprised. 

"It's not a fucking nickname you ass! It's my 'new name'." 

"Your new name?" 

"Yup. I'm now officially Eleanor. Great right? How beautifully posh, and fucking snobby. God. El-Lou-Nor. How revolting." Christina whimpered a bit.

"It's not that bad it could've of been-"

"But the thing is, you guys can still have your 'normal' popstar life while I have, I had to leave my whole fucking life behind me. I can't smoke anymore or party. I can't even see my old friends. I wasn't even allowed to choose my own fucking fake name!! I wanted it to be Kaitlin but no! It had to be-"

"Eleanor. We know. And I'm sorry, it does make me feel better you aren't super pumped to do this." I tell her, giving Louis a kiss. 

"Why are you even doing this then?" Louis inquired as he stared her down.

"Well, considering you haven't caught on, I am being forced. My Dad loves money so, yeah." 

"What was your old life like?" I ask her.

She smiles, her eyes flashing. "My life was a party. Always. I was always drinking and smoking, Switching schools. Hooking up with randoms. Well until, ugh. Until I got caught with this guy named Connor. My Dad flipped as decided this would be best for me."

"Sounds fun, exciting." I tell her.

"Sounds like too many hangovers and way too many blunts." Lou says looking slightly worried. 

"Weed? Haha, god I hate that. I smoke cigarettes, duhh." 

"Oh."

"So how much longer are we going to be here for? I'm hungry." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. 

"Just 30 more minutes," Louis said, running his fingers through his hair. "Then we date." 

"Oh."

"Oh Louis don't talk like that."

"It's true, I mean, we are, sorta."

"Lou stop!"

"Harry we can't just pretend its not happening, I can't even-" 

"Louis stop it right now before I fuc-"

"Boys! Stop it this instance!" 

I turn around, Sarah and Christina's father are standing behind us, arms crossed.

"C'mon Harry, we are taking you back to your flat and Louis, you and Chris- i mean Eleanor, You and Eleanor, will be eating a late lunch together. 

"Can Harry come?"

"Why would we bring him along, this is a date between you two." Sarah says pointing at Lou and Christina. 

"Daaaad I don't want to do this!"

"Tina, you have no say, now go."

"Why are making me do this!!" 

"Tina, we both know why, now if you could've stopped fucking around and being a whore this wouldn't have to happen."

Christina stepped back, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Daddy, I, I'm so-"

"Christina that's enough."

"Please I'll be the best I swear! Just give me my life back! Please Dad I-"

"Have a wonderful time Eleanor." He hissed, pushing her at Louis. 

~~~

"Shh baby it's ok, it's ok I promise." I cooed as my hand swam through Louis' feathery hair. "It's ok, we can do this."

"That's what you say now." He whispered as I kissed him lightly. "That's what you say now." 

"We can do this, you can do this, just think of this as a big movie, play the part of Louis-"

"Straight Louis," 

"Perfect."

"You are wonderful, Harry, don't ever leave me."

"Never darling." I murmured. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! I'm working on two Ziam one shots so ya! Thanks again :) 
> 
> ~izzy


End file.
